game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Starstreak
Starstreak is a Free-to-Play First-Person Multiplayer Online Battle Arena developed by DECA Rotterdam and published by NINE100 Studios for Microsoft Windows and the Anima. It is an online only game, requiring no download or disc and rather uses an online application. The application's private alpha went online on the 1st of August 2018, with the full release of the beta as season 1.0 on 7th of September 2019 and a final rework on the 1st of January 2021 as patch 2.0, creating the definitive format. The game was re-released on the Anima 2 during the consoles launch, alongside another massive update to the game's content and multiplayer format, introducing more customization and progression into the game, as well as adding a cooperative mode. Development Getting a rework as of Patch 2.0 Starstreak is a Free-to-Play First-Person MOBA infused with Arena Shooter elements. It is only available for PC and Anima, due to the social marketplace and micro economy only being able to thrive and these platforms. Each week, a certain roster of characters are free to be used, the lineup varying per player. The game is supported by microtransactions like fighter purchasing, cosmetic items like palette swaps and alternate clothing and loot crates with random items. There is also a marketplace where players can trade or sell rare items and cosmetic items. Tama is used as Starstreak's dedicated application, hosting it's community services. Setting Story upcoming, gotta get my laptop back Set in the distant future, humanity finds themselves into a new age. Gameplay Getting a rework as of Patch 2.0 Starstreak is a tactical MOBA, while gameplay is remniscent of the Arena Shooter-genre. It is played from a First-Person perspective, although some Abilities and Final Moves allow players, albeit briefly, to see in third-person persective. Players take control over Fighters, each with an unique primary weapon, 4 different abilities, a passive abiltiy and a final move. There are 5 classes of Fighters: Assault, designed for offensive-style of play and heavy damage dealers, Tanks, designed for defensive-style of play and damage soakers, Support, designed to aid teammates and to turn tides in a match, Marksman, designed for versatile long range combat offensively and defensively and Mage, designed for skilled ability use and disruptive methods of the flow of combat. There are a wide range of primary weapon types: Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Snipers, Shotguns and more specials. The ability a character has can be one of many types: Booster, both a positive and negative booster, Shields, Special Movement, Placeables, Weapon Skills, Grenades and a lot more unique abilities. Passives of characters can include: Resistances, Double Jump abilities, Wall Climbing, Killstreak Boosters, Countermeasures and more. Each character also has a distinct final move, which can be powered up with the Power pool, which powers up by scoring points. There are 2 teams, Red and Blue. Each team can only have one of the same fighter, while there can be 2 if both team has one. Fighters also interact with each, meaning some fighters get additional boosts when they are on the same team, while some have decreased stats due to them being antagonists. This adds some depth to the game and makes teamplay very improtant. Before each match, players can equip items that they earned or had bought, which boosts stats, acts like a perk or amps weaponry. This is part of the customization, together with Cosmetic items and palette swaps. Through killing enemies and grunts, players acquire gold, that can be spend on enhancing stats at the base. The maps of Starstreak are very straight forward, based off the MOBA design. Each team have there own base, which are divided by a battlefield of 3 seperate lanes. Each lane have there own twist, like more jungle with grunts, only allows double jumping characters to move or more cover for skirmishes between players. Jungles in starstreak are Fog of War-zones, in which Grunts, small enemy units, roam and turrets are placed. Each team have their own Grunts and Turrets, which only target the enemy team. Grunts are divided in mutliple ranks, with tier 1 being the weakest and most common grunts, while the maximum tier of 5 are strong, smart and very rare, only spawning when you've destroyed an Inhibitor. Tier 4 and 5 grunts also have ranged weapons like Fighters, while tier 2 and 3 have melee weapons and tier 1 have nothing special. List of Gamemodes Getting a rework as of Patch 2.0 *'Arena '- Standard Playlist lobby. Players can form parties to join matchmaking as a team. They can choose the preferred gamemode they want to play. The Arena is the casual lobby. **Towers - Classic gamemode where 2 teams stand off in a skirmish to destroy the opponents' base's tower. The main gamemode for competitive matches in Starstreak. **Phalanx - Fast-paced gamemode where 2 teams battle over multiple hardpoints to move a Phalanx forward until it crosses the finish line. **Artifact - Team-oriented gamemode where 2 teams battle over an artifact which must be in a teams possession to score points. **Raid - Classic gamemode with a twist where 2 teams stand off to kill the creature in the opponent's vault. *'Dominance '- Competitive Playlist lobby. Players must be part of clan to access the Dominance lobby. There are 2 different Dominance. **Clan Wars - Clans will play matches against random opponents and score points in a poule ranking. The one with the most point wins the war. **Dominion Wars - Clans will play matches against opponents that are in the same poule as them. A win grants 2 points, while score and k/d is also added to the ranking. Each team will fight the other team twice, one time as host and one time as guest. *'Gladiator '- Bonus Playlist lobby. Players will be playing solo in this playlist. They can choose the preferred gamemode they want to play. **King of the Hill - One on one deathmatch where 2 players standoff in a lobby of 6. The winner remains the next round with each new round a rival stepping up to dethrone the king. SRLA Getting a full release as of Patch 2.0 List of Maps *Institute of War List of Fighters Getting a rework as of Patch 2.0 Starstreak has 100 unique and distinct characters available at launch of patch 2.0. The roster will be expanded overtime with new fighters being added to the rotation. *''Note: The fighter roster is dated as of March 11. Standby for future updates.'' Release History Alpha Beta